


Fuze your bottom!

by lecielazure



Series: The New Journey Beyond [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Fuze, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of underwear, Jockstraps, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Underwear Kink, Wet Clothing Kink, or "fluffy filth", this is just pure filth, top Jäger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecielazure/pseuds/lecielazure
Summary: On Fuze’s birthday, he was during a mission together with Jäger, the German he liked and cared. Despite the Uzbek was a man not into celebration, Jäger prepared something special for him, and by an accident, Jäger would eventually tell his partner about his secret kink.





	Fuze your bottom!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I finish working on the Fuze/Jäger fic I have promised! Yay!  
> I would thank Hetsez and other glorious fellow fanfic writers and fan artists again, for producing so many wholesome contents of the pair.  
> And thanks [kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92) and [JV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayvee11) very much for beta-reading and bearing my terribly messy draft. The others friends' encouragement is also definitely crucial to me! <3
> 
> The title is my (probably inappropriate) attempt of humour as it can pronounce close to "Fuze, you're (a) bottom!". But the fiction itself doesn't have any humorous aspect. Sorry about that!
> 
> Before reading, please note that this fiction is top!Jäger and bottom!Fuze, and describes underwear kink (yes, it is also my contribution to kinktober). You have been warned!
> 
> It might not be counted as a FUCKYEAHRAINBOWSIX Kinktober 2K18 official submission (as I don't find out Underwear in the prompt list), but I still add it into the event anyway to add the popularity. xD

If there was no Rainbow, Jäger would never find out his best technical buddy happened to be an Uzbek soldier from Spetsnaz. To be honest, “intimidating” was the first impression Jäger had when they met for the first time in full gear. Mostly by his helmet, imposing physique and iconic voice with a heavy accent and no emotion. The long experience told this resourceful GSG 9 operative that he would be better off staying away from that stranger with the merely necessary connection of teammates.

He failed to do so, but the result was pleasant to him. He found the man was surprisingly soft and friendly out of his combat gear. His appearance with strong Central Asian characteristics was indeed salient, such as the black and slightly curly shortcut, the short boxed beard which he shaved it each morning to keep it at an ideal length and shape, and big eyes with black irises. What Marius had never thought of a word “beauty” could describe a man until met the Uzbek who looked undoubtedly “beautiful” to the German’s eyes. He was like a gem hidden in the rough rock. And his name, “Shuhrat”, also sounded beautiful in a way. Jäger found that many in the team seemed to struggle in pronouncing Fuze’s name correctly (while Shuhrat himself didn’t mind at all and told them just call him by his callsign “Fuze” was fine), but he strangely called it in a way Fuze preferred. Jäger applied the accent of speaking his uncle’s name “Hubert” in the first try, before receiving the comment “not bad”.

“Do I speak it correctly?” Jäger desired to know the correct pronunciation, as he knew that he might mess up, but Fuze just shook his hand gently, “That’s ok. You can just keep calling me like this.”

And when Fuze offered his help to Jäger with his ADS, it was when everything started. As another geek in the base, Jäger quickly found out Fuze was the one he could discuss technology topics relaxedly. They had grown close from spending their days in the workshop, and together the had overcome so many challenges and crisis.

The couple was unquestionably the best partners in the fields, but in private, they were still not sure how to decide their relationship. True, even though other people all thought they were already in love, the geek partners couldn’t decide they were either romantic or fierce lovers. Instead, they considered that staying beside each other was enough happiness.

The time came to this October. Jäger and Fuze visited Santiago de Chile during an operation to eliminate the local anti-government terrorism happening in the country. Any relation of White Masks could be possible, although they hadn’t discovered any valid evidence so far. Hence surveying was one of their tasks. Overall, they knew the terrorists were threatening the civilians’ safety and protecting them from being hurt was undoubtedly the principal.

It was a busy operation, the operators fought the terrorists for a week before they succeeded to clear all threat in the city and managed to retrieve intel they might find out useful. In the final day, they returned to the military base they garrisoned. A brief report came first, then they cast off the dirty uniforms that haven’t been washed for days and changed into their comfortable, casual outfits before heading to the workshop for their last task today. Based on the data they collected from the gadgets they set, they could survey if there was any room to improve. It was a moment the partners spent with nobody but each other, that Jäger always enjoyed.

Fuze's ensemble consisted of a simple white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Jäger always loved to see the Uzbek in a white T-shirt, as the colour somehow made the man purer and gentler in his eyes. And the jeans looked so fitted or even could say _tight_ for his thick legs. He sat on a chair to adjust the _Matryoshka_ with various tools, a delicate task the designer always did on his own. Jäger had detailed work in his hands as well: modifying the built-in program of the ADS, but he found it hard to pay attention to his work as usual. Yes, how could he forget – the combination of a white T-shirt and jeans was the German’s kink. A hot guy in such clothes could always attract his eyes. And this time, the guy happened to be the one he adored for years, named Shuhrat. He peeped at Shuhrat once for about a minute with the suspicion that he might be caught off by the strange behaviour.

Shuhrat didn’t notice him since he was just entirely concentrated on his cluster charge. With a screwdriver in hand, he locked the tiny screw in carefully, while involuntarily spreading his legs and turning himself slightly toward Jäger’s side. And the next thing Jäger saw made him almost miss a heartbeat. The unzipped, wide-opened fly of Fuze’s pants allowed clear visual access of a white piece of exposure between his thighs.

“Shuh,” Jäger patted his arm with a nervous reminder, “your fly is down.”

 _"Blyat,”_ Fuze tuned his sight down before pulling the zip up awkwardly, “I thought I remembered to zip it when putting it on.”

“Some denim pants which are too tight might cause that when you sit down,” Jäger reasoned, “It also happens to me sometimes. Don’t worry.”

“I hope it’s just like what you say. I don’t want to imagine what others would think about my _tighty whities._ ”

“Aren’t you a boxers’ type?” Jäger remembered what kinds of underwear Fuze put on before or after showers. Loosely fit and comfortable pairs of boxers with pure colour like deep blue, army green, grey or black and no pattern in the most case, perfectly suited a minimalist man who expressed himself with actions rather than words. Sometimes, Fuze showed up in _Under Armor_ boxer briefs featured close-fitting elastic cloth too, like any sporty type such as Timur and Elias often wore. Another popular choice of undies among soldiers and Jäger also believed it looked glamorous on him.

White briefs were something, so _“granny”_ Jäger would never imagine them underneath Fuze’s trousers, recalling the last time he saw that kind of undergarment was in his home-coming vacation three years ago in summer. The days were hot in Düsseldorf; therefore, his uncle didn’t go to bed in his pyjamas but just a vaguely yellowed pair of white briefs – briefs that sometimes even featured several small holes, which Jäger believed to be a result of many years of _service._ As a mechanic, his uncle never paid attention to fashion, and he was frugal enough to repair everything to keep it able to use for the longest as possible, the clothes were no exception to him.

Grandad, kid and nerd’s choice of underwear, pale and unsexy – it was the common complaint about white briefs and the reason why most men transferred to colourful boxers as soon as they entered the puberty. Jäger was also one of those instances. However, his mind told him Fuze could rock them wonderfully. To a hunk like him, the result might resemble the white T-shirt to emphasis his fabulous body line and Eros. Rolling the desirous musing inside his brain quickly, Jäger’s throat throbbed, before he got self-embarrassed of his odd behaviour.

“You seem a bit tired, Marius. I suggest not forcing yourself to work. We can continue on it at the HQ.” Fuze made a kind suggestion, “Let’s take a shower to refresh, shall we?”

“Ugh, shower? Well,” Jäger got stunned while stammering his reply, “I… I mean, yes.”

They wrapped up the stuff then headed straight to the shower room. As soon as they hit the changing area, Fuze began undressing under his German partner’s wandering eyes. His boots and socks went off first, and his T-shirt was next. Then he undid the belt and the button of his jeans to take it off. Finally, there was a full view of Fuze in his _tighty whities –_ and an awed exclamation came out of his mouth. He never saw either Fuze or white briefs look so sexy like this before. Overall, the underwear fitted him well, the waistband with a decorative thin blue stripe wrapped his torso nicely without being too loose. The attractive round shape of his firm glutes appeared more significant in the white, tight and thin cloth – his butt crack could even be faintly seen underneath. The most delicious part might be the skin folds between his butts and thighs where the underwear didn’t cover, until Fuze turned around to show the bulging of his imposing masculine pride – contained in the pouch of the overlapping cloth which also formed an arch-curved fly (it allowed a man to release conveniently without pulling his whole undergarment off).

Jäger knew _how large_ his partner was, and such a big thing curled up in a small and close-fitted garment – he felt like he was unable to keep his head together gazing it before he realised that he hadn’t undressed. He quickly discarded his jacket, undershirts and pants, displaying his blue _Ralph Lauren_ boxers with iconic polo player logo.

“Shuh,” A sparkle of curiosity drove Jäger to pause Fuze from taking off the last piece of clothes with a question, “May I know how you got that one?”

“You mean this?” Fuze looked down at his briefs, “I’m not sure. I rummaged my packs and found this. Maybe a legacy of my early time in the army, and I neglected it in the bottom of a travel bag.”

“Sounds like you’re out of clean clothes,” Jäger remarked. “I have one more clean pair of boxers, luckily. But we have a week’s number of dirty garments waiting to be washed. I hope it can be done today.”

“Alex and Elena are doing laundry today. But we have a problem.” Fuze frowned, his mouth closed in a straight line.

“What it is?”

“He just sent a message to me complaining about the failure of the tumble dryer in the base. It can’t get any cloth dry no matter how long it runs.”

“That’s terrible! Then can we hang them to dry instead?” Jäger started to figure.

“Today is a little rainy, so can only hang them indoors. God knows how long it will take.” Fuze explained, “Alex said he’s going to drive to the city to find a coin laundry.”

“Wow.” Jäger scratched the back of his ears, “I guess his Spanish is very fluent now.”

“After he got along with Elena, yes.” Fuze answered, “Let’s say love pushed him to learn. Isn’t your Russian like that as well?”

“Вообще-то нет. (Actually not.) I can still barely say anything besides basic greetings,” Jäger shook his head, “This language is too tricky to me.”

“No need to hurry. Keep practising and you’ll master it one day, _mein Freund_ ,” Fuze patted the German’s shoulder with encouragement.

“You’re so kind,” Jäger chuckled in blushing.

“I think you’re behaving bizarrely today,” Fuze noticed Jäger kept sporting red on his cheeks around him, “Something else on your mind?”

“I think your look today has turned me on,” Jäger explained, “Like your white T-shirt…… And underwear.”

“Oh my, just by that?” Fuze giggled while taking Jäger’s hands before wrapping his arms around the German’s body – which was thinner than his but still ripped and well-developed. He was a soldier not unlike Fuze despite his “nerdy” surface. And Fuze had already understood how much effort Jäger put on his diet and exercise routine to keep himself perfectly fit.

They then shared a kiss along with the lust for each other, and Jäger desired to taste more than his partner’s tongue, while Fuze also encouraged him to do so. His tongue travelled down through the valley between his pecs to the brown coloured rim of nipples. He aggressively sucked the part to hear his partner’s moaning. Jäger kept leaving hickeys on Fuze’s abdomen, before stopping to hover his vision at the big, white bulge.

“Can I suck it?” Jäger raised his head to ask for approval.

“Had never known you’re a fetishist,” Fuze nodded, “No worries. It’s just an old and cheap pair and is going to be washed anyway.”

Gained Fuze’s agreement, Jäger put the delicious pack into his mouth, enjoying the Uzbek soldier’s manly smell and letting his tongue spread the saliva over the cotton cloth. He could feel Fuze’s member growing excited and hard. His aggressiveness in sucking Fuze increased as he swallowed the congesting manhood trapped in the small pouch. He put his hand on his own member, already erect and tainting his boxers with pre-come, to release it by undoing the button on the fly. After jerking himself off for several pumps, Jäger’s naughty hand got restless and flipped up the edge of Fuze’s underwear to eat his big nuts hiding inside – while his other hand rubbed Fuze’s butt under the cloth. Fuze placed his hands behind Jäger’s head and kept rewarding him by moaning in a low voice, and God his voice was driving him more fanatic.

 

Jäger looked at Fuze’s underwear he abused – the damp white cloth now appearing faintly transparent, letting the outline and skin colour of his intimate part see through. How strong Jäger’s impulse was to rip off the underwear to expose Fuze entirely now. But another funny thought told him to exploit the fly’s function instead – his fingers went into the fly to pull the outer layer of the pouch up before taking the erection out. He then began to lick Fuze from the base to the tip passionately. After circling around the opening, Jäger’s tongue went back to the base and the balls. Fuze kept moaning in a low voice while pushing the back of Jäger’s head to urge him, and he kept sucking Fuze for a minute before coming up with another idea. “Shuh, I’m taking it off.” Fuze nodded his approval to let his partner roll his briefs down and raised his feet to leave the damp clothing in Jäger’s hands. Jäger wrapped Fuze’s erection with the white and thin piece of cotton fabric, holding it firmly, then began pumping.

 

Masturbation with underwear was not a fresh experience to Fuze. He remembered some nights in Russia when he didn’t want to sleep and got too bored in the bed in the barrack, he would stroke himself through his boxers before taking them off to coat his member with the undergarment. But letting others, especially the one he adored and cared for, was another case. Because of the friction between the shaft and the fabric, the filthy and unholy pleasure occupied everywhere in Fuze’s mind, and his leaking opening continued tainting his old white briefs as if it could even be dirtier.

 

“Ah, shit,” Fuze gasped heavily, “Don’t make me jizz to my undies.”

“How much I enjoy your embarrassed moaning,” Jäger chuckled and slightly slowed his tempo.

“We better keep alert,” Fuze reminded in a low voice, “Someone might drop in anytime.”

“Who will?” Jäger didn’t sound convinced, but the sudden footstep from the corridor took him back to reason. “Damn! Quick, get cover!” Fuze withdrew from his rolled underwear then grabbed his towel to wrap it around his waist to hide his excitement. Jäger also quickly pulled up his boxers then stood up to conceal the proof of their filthy acts.

In the next second, Capitão’s figure in his boxers and with his eye patch (he never took it off apart from during shower) showed up at the door holding his toiletry bag in hands. Apparently, he also came for a shower and didn’t notice what just went on here at all.

“Good afternoon, I just heard the dryer doesn’t work today,” Capitão made a wry smile, “How wonderful. Means I don’t have anything clean to wear.”

“Me neither,” Fuze nodded, “We might have to grab today’s dinner butt naked.”

“Will be a ridiculous scene, no? Or we can ask those Chilean soldiers to lend us some shirts and shorts instead.” Capitão answered in laughter, “Anyway, if we’re lucky, Alex would get our clothes dry before this evening.”

“I know,” Fuze nodded then went to a vacant shower stall. Jäger followed him while taking his boxers off to the adjacent one.

 _«Продолжайте это в комнате,»_ Fuze whispered to Jäger in his native tongue before separated, and he just recalled such the dirty talking was another _crucial_ part in his Russian studying.

 

* * *

 

After they went back to their room wearing nothing but towels wrapped around their waists, the refreshed and relaxed mood urged them to continue their making out. Fuze pushed Jäger onto his bed with force and gave him numerous kisses as if paying the German back for what he did in the shower.

“Shuh,” Jäger blinked with an amusing smile, “I have something to show you.”

“What it is?” Fuze stopped his kissing and caressing to inquire.

“Let me get it here,” Jäger went off the bed to check his duffel bag beside to take a piece of clothing out, even though Fuze considered _a band with cloth_ was more proper to describe this thing. There was just a small piece of green camo mesh fabric which seemed like it was only able to cover the crotch in size, attached to the black waistband with the word _Addicted_ written on it. There was another pair of thinner bands connecting the cloth to the waistband in a “U” shape which apparently was used for supporting the bottom.1 Fuze thought the last time he ever saw this kind of clothes was in a rugby game when the players often wore this under their shorts for protection from vigorous contacts. Certainly, Jäger didn’t play it, so there was no reason he would wear such a thing named jockstrap.

“I trust you don’t wear it,” Fuze commented in a mix of confusion and inquisitiveness.

“No. James and Seamus introduced it to me, and I just think…… You might look good in it,” Jäger murmured, “I brought it on my own, and I’d like you to try it on. Is it… weird?”

“Not at all,” Fuze discarded his towel to put on the jockstrap, “A little _guilty pleasure_ doesn’t hurt, right?” he tried to put it on, “Gosh, I think I have to be careful with these bands to place it right under my butt. How do I look now?” he asked again after he ensured it fit on his crotch.

Jäger felt his blushing get even hotter and redder while gazing at Fuze’s dick overlayed by the flimsy camo pattern, the bulging looking even more exposed with the contour of his glans clearly displayed. “Can you turn around slowly?” Fuze followed the instruction to reveal his butt, which was slightly lifted by the bands, while Jäger decided it was absolutely a mouth-watering view.

“I guess at least it could work as underwear, even though I barely feel any difference between wearing it and getting naked,” Fuze made another comment, “But I think it might be better to wear underneath my work-out outfit so that my butt won’t have the concern of becoming dumped by sweat.”

“Actually, I bought a pack containing three pairs for you,” Jäger cupped his face to hide his horny expression, “You know, today is October 12th, your birthday.”

“Damn, how could I forget this?” Fuze knocked his forehead in dismay.

“I know you’re not the type into celebration. Nevertheless, I’d like to do something special for you today,” Jäger placed his hands onto Fuze’s thick thighs.

“Seems like the _something special_ has already decided,” Fuze chuckled, “But why not? So, what do you want me to do first?”

“Well, then can you sit on my face?” Jäger requested, “I’ve thought of it for a while… What does your butt taste like?”

“Must be sticky. What else do you expect from a man’s ass?” Fuze responded humorously.

“But I like your smell,” Jäger lay on the bed, “So, I won’t complain. Alright?”

“Alright,” Fuze straddled on Jäger with his legs spread and hands supporting the bed frame to avoid putting all his weight on Jäger’s face. The invasion on his entrance from Jäger’s aggressive tongue was what he felt at first. “Oh my, it feels amazing…!” from his bottom, the wild pleasure rose over Fuze’s body, making him jitter faintly. His member got aroused again, building a magnificent tent under the jockstrap.

“Seems your _bratwurst_ grew too large for the tiny clothing,” Jäger chuckled while sliding along the coated hard-on, “Must be quite a view,” in a flash, a wet stain formed on the tip, then more pre-come exuded through the mesh fabric to wet it further. He then pulled the edge of the pouch aside to rescue Fuze’s trapped erection. He didn’t go to stroke the exposed shaft straightly but cup the loose scrotum instead and rub the balls shaking in front of his sight. More moaning was produced from Fuze’s mouth as he got so irresistible that he began consoling himself.

“I have lube and condoms in my bag,” Fuze stated, “let me get it.” He went off the bed sporting his boner to access his packs, then went back with a condom and a tube of lube in his hands. “It’s my turn to serve you.” He untied Jäger’s towel to expose his standing cock. It was shorter than Fuze’s but still looked thick comparing to his slender physique. “I remembered you felt embarrassed about your small penis in our first time. I want to tell you now: you were wrong.”

“You still remember that?” Jäger tried to explain, “I never saw a dick so big and thick like yours before, so yeah, I got unnecessarily nervous and childish at that time, it was my bad.”

“No, it’s not what I mean.” Fuze smirked, “To me, you’re not smaller even for a bit.” He then pushed the shaft inside his mouth fervently and rolled his tongue around it. “ _Ach du lieber Gott,_ ” Jäger felt like he could fly to the moon with Fuze’s tongue movement. To be honest, from where he learned such the skill? Under the combination of sucking and kissing, Jäger felt his member was growing hot and hard as if it could get bigger. His pre-come was leaking non-stop like a fountain and Fuze drank it all. Fuze then slid his tongue off to Jäger’s balls to suck them.

“Scheiße, Shuhrat,” Jäger moaned his deep lust, “I want you, all of you.”

“I know,” Fuze made an arousing expression by licking his lips. “What do you want me to do next?”

“Get your butt toward me again,” Jäger gave another instruction and Fuze followed, “Give me the lube.”

“Here it is,” Fuze lay over his partner on his arm and knee while handing the tube before continued the blow job. Jäger then applied the lube on his right fingers. Gentle and adorable stroking around Fuze’s inner thigh came first before he began circling around Fuze’s hole. The ring of muscle guarded around it featured a darker skin tone, like his areola. It formed the most seductive view in this world to the German partner as if it was waiting for his defiling. Jäger pushed against it and was amazed by the strength of his anal muscle.

“What a tight hole you have!” Jäger exclaimed while keep massaging Fuze’s ass, “I believe no one has got into it before.”

“I’d like you to be the first one.” Fuze groaned his offer on his partner’s member. “I know you take yourself as a bottom type, but it’d be interesting to switch our position sometime. And damn, you’ve already shown your dominance now.”

“I learnt from your example, perhaps,” Jäger giggled.

“Good boy,” Fuze chuckled, “Take this as your reward!” He shook his butt in a teasing circle movement as another sign.

“I might need more lube to get into this,” Jäger squeezed a little more lube on his fingers before thrusting his index finger in. With his partner’s lustful moan, he pushed a bit further and curved his finger to discover the sweet point.

“Ah, it’s right, Marius…” Fuze commented positively, “You hit my spot.”

“Oh my, you’re warm and soft inside.” Jäger laughed, “Isn’t your character like this? A cinnamon roll hiding in a hardcore looking badass.”

“I think every man’s body is like that – ahh!” Fuze shouted while Jäger pushed his middle finger in to stretch him further. The hole which used to keep its virginity until this time was reporting vague pain combined with the blissful friction against his prostate. He was rubbing Jäger’s perineum and ass along with the blow job but seemed like the stimulation kept diverting his concentration away.

Jäger was unsure the man could take one more finger, “Can I get the third in?” He asked again and received Fuze’s approval, “Just do it carefully.”

Jäger managed his ring finger into Fuze, even though it couldn’t get in the same depth like other two. _Oh dear, his ass is really, really tight._ Fuze shouted even louder on the stretching while receiving his partner’s attentive words, “Does it feel too painful? If so, I’ll withdraw.”

“No, it feels great.” Fuze gasped his reply, “I just… understand why you enjoy fingering so much. It can drive any man mad.”

“In a good way,” Jäger added.

“Exactly.” Fuze patted his butt cheeks, “Come on, give all your best to me as my B-day presents.”

“I like how it sounds.” Jäger beamed excitedly while getting up on his knees right behind his partner, before unpacking the condom to roll it over his shaft. He cleaned his hands with tissues before grabbed Fuze’s waist. His thumbs extended under the waistband for additional stabilisation. “I’m going in.” He made the final confirmation despite that he knew Fuze’s body expression already telling an intense craving for it.

“Go.” Fuze urged him with quick nodding.

Jäger started to break into Fuze’s tight hole with the exploratory pumping movement – he pulled out after pushing in for a little length, then he returned with slightly more getting inside. It was indescribable to Fuze to feel his sturdy sphincter being pressed aside by Jäger’s cock and getting himself more and more open gradually. It took several rounds before Jäger finally pushed into him balls deep then paused the movement to concentrate on the sensation.

“Ahh, ha,” Fuze intended to express how wonderful it was to feel Jäger’s member inside him, especially he felt the head was pressing his prostate accurately. «Хорошо,» he moaned his praise in his mother tongue, as he felt the sensual pleasure was overheating his body like steam, along with the warm temperature of the spring in South America, many sweat droplets glittered on his body.

Jäger then rocked his hips to pump into Fuze in a fast tempo. Fuze squeezed another rapid wave of moaning from his throat from the sensual bliss overpowering his remaining reason. And he couldn’t even keep it from peeling off by the German’s acceleration, ramming his prostate through the soft and thin wall without mercy. Recalling his fierce movement while doing Jäger as a top, he knew the German indeed followed _a perfect example._ And unlike the German who already got used to bottoming, his anus was entirely pure and virgin – the fresh and violent sensation was overwhelming him with dull pain and ebullient pleasure.

After a while, Jäger’s movement got slightly slower, and hands shifted to his buttcheeks to open them even further until the limit. The German’s body also had sweat drops while some of them sliding down through his torso and pubic hair then splashed on Fuze’s back and ass. The towel Jäger took off, which became their “sex mat” in coincidence was tainted by Fuze’s sweat and precum. He didn’t stop for a second stroking his dick rocking up and down by Jäger’s movement.

“Ma…Marius!” Fuze struggled to form a warning between his rapid gasps, “I’m close…so close.”

“ _Verdammt,_ me too.” Jäger swore his reply, “On your back. I want to see your face in orgasm.” He temporarily withdrew from Fuze to let him lay on the bed with legs spread wide. Jäger quickly stroked Fuze with the left hand and smeared the precum over the shaft while preparing to get back into his partner. Jäger grabbed his partner’s left leg firmly while adjusting the position before he released it to allow Fuze’s both legs to cross behind his body. With the concern of being shaken off, Fuze held the bed frame at first, but he emptied his right hand to hold Jäger’s with interlocked fingers shortly after. Jäger challenged the ultimate force he could manage each time he pressed in, along with the rapid pumping on Fuze’s erection.

“Ke…keep holding me,” Jäger panted one more instruction, and he was uncertain if it would end up the last one before the climax. _«Мой дорогой, Шухрат…»_

 _«Какие…?»_ Fuze’s face twisted and wrecked while trying to form a word, as a clear sign of reaching the edge.

“It’s my…my favourite word, in Russian…!” Jäger roared while thrusting with all his last remaining energy, his dick vibrated inside Fuze as another reminder.

“Marius--!” Screaming his partner’s name, Fuze kept clamping around his partner with trembling legs. The billow of toe-curling ecstasy consumed Fuze, and for the moment engraved on Fuze’s memory of his incredibly powerful ejaculation – his strand of semen was ejected to the sky in a perfect arc before falling on his abdomen, chest and even face. Jäger also released all his load into the condom, before collapsing on his partner with broken panting.

Their intense passion faded away with orgasm, leaving the heavenly feeling of happiness and satisfaction. Both decided their first switching of position was a success, and Fuze especially made a vow in his heart to reserve his ass for nobody, but the German partner named Marius. Their bodies remained connected while sharing a number the sweet kisses with each other as if the movement meant much more than any word.

After a few minutes, Jäger finally withdrew from his partner. Fuze gave a long sigh of reluctance for his hole returning to being vacant. The ring of muscle around the now-loosened hole was abused by the fierce sex looked red, everted and pulsing. Jäger was secretly self-satisfied with the result while standing up to discard the used condom. He took more tissues to clean themselves, mainly to take care of the trail of semen on Fuze’s body. Then Jäger took the towel moisturised by his partner off the bed. “One more thing that needs to be washed.” He commented half-jokingly.

“And I think we need to take another shower.” Fuze went along in a hoarse voice, “After Alex takes our clothes back, probably.”

“Agreed. Let’s get a short nap now.” Jäger pointed at Fuze’s relaxed dick resting on the waistband of his jockstrap, with the tiny piece of fabric folding aside, “Would you like to remove it?”

“Not yet.” Fuze purred his answer, “It’s your present, and you like me wearing this, right?” He lifted the edge to get his dick back to the pack to reform the bulge Jäger fancied.

“You have my appreciation.” Jäger snuggled beside his partner and covered them both with a quilt. “Happy birthday.”

“Um-hmm.” Fuze hummed in delight before got asleep, and Jäger followed him shortly after.

* * *

 

“Get up, Shuhrat,” Tachanka’s wake-up call along with the patting on arms forced Fuze out of the sweet dreamland with his loved one in an embrace. He got off the bed slowly to avoid disturbing Jäger. He focused his eyesight on Tachanka who gazed at him with a broad, beaming smile. “Sleeping butt naked with your cute German boy, aren’t you?”

“I’m not butt naked—Uh, oh.” Fuze tried to retort at the first intention before he realised his buttocks were _literally_ naked. The small pouch of mesh cloth which was the only cover on his body couldn’t even hide the outline of his cock, and his exposed, well-done ass made him feel mildly humiliated in front of his elder comrade. A sudden blush crept up his cheeks. “Marius gave it to me as a gift, and I don’t like to disappoint him, so—”

“What a kinky couple you are. Don’t worry, I understand your way to ease tension.” Tachanka laughed in a low voice and Fuze trusted he was already restraining himself for Jäger, “Here, I get your clothes dry and clean.” He handed Fuze two white, large plastic bags, one wrote “Shuh”, and another wrote “Marius” on it, both in Tachanka’s hasty handwriting.

“Finally. Thanks, Alex.” Fuze felt relieved with his clean clothes in hands.

“Well, I won’t mind if you plan to stroll along in this look,” Tachanka smirked, “Who wouldn’t like to see such eye candy?”

“Oh, thank you for the suggestion,” Fuze commented sarcastically, “If you want me to get naked in public, you do it first.”

“Ha! You forgot that how I entertained others with my muscles in our first pub night?”2Tachanka chuckled, “We can have another muscle contest after return to the HQ.”

“I’m in. I won’t lose against you for any, old man.” Fuze’s competitivity ignited while holding Tachanka’s hand vigorously to prove his power.

“And now you have the ideal clothing to show off.” Tachanka patted Fuze’s shoulders while his smirking transformed to a caring smile, “By the way, I got a big cake on my way back for the celebration for our successful mission.” He then got up and readied to leave, “See it by yourself in the cafeteria. You better get dressed and meet me there asap.” He walked out the door with a waving hand before closing the door. Fuze already understood it was Tachanka’s style to _lure_ him to his birthday surprise, and it would be the best to pretend like knowing nothing to satisfy the plan.

“Shuh,” In the meantime, Jäger just awakened and was a little confused, “What just happened? I think I heard you talking to someone.”

“It’s Alex.” Fuze threw the bag containing his partner’s clothes to his chests. “He brought our clean clothes back.”

“The crisis is resolved!” Jäger quickly took out a green polo shirt, boxers and sweatpants, and jumped off the bed to put the garments on in a rush.

“Getting dressed so fast? I hadn’t felt enough of your body yet.” Fuze pretended to be sad.

“But shouldn’t we go to have dinner?” Jäger answered seriously, “It’s already six.”

“Just kidding.” Fuze laughed while picking another white T-shirt and training shorts to wear them over the jockstrap. He curiously rubbed his butt cheeks through the spandex fabric of his shorts and found out that it felt even better than he predicted. And he low-key couldn’t wait to wear it again to flaunt himself in whole during the next muscle competition.

They went out of the room after dressing up, “Let’s run, or we will be late for our dinner!” Jäger suggested while putting on his sneakers then began running. Fuze followed him in his flip-flops, and his crisp footsteps echoed in corridors.

“Dinner won’t be the only thing we may be late for,” Fuze made a cue to the surprise Tachanka prepared.

“Then we should go faster!” Jäger’s voice got even more excited and extended his hand behind to hold his partner’s. Fuze smiled back with the decision to enjoy the rest of the day for the team’s achievement, his thirty-six, and his loved one.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. FYI time as usual: [here's Addicted AD700P 3 PACK CAMO MESH JOCK PUSH UP](https://addicted.es/en/underwear/1612-ad700p-3-pack-camo-mesh-jock-push-up.html) the couple got. xD  
> 2\. The "muscle contest" on the first pub night is a reference of [After Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154963/chapters/38001134), another fanfic I am working on.
> 
> I feel like undies kink has become sort of the trademark of my gay smut writing and I low-key wouldn't like to admit it lol. ~~ok I know another trend in my writing is food, but who wouldn't love delicious food?~~


End file.
